1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for inferring likely interests of a user based on interests declared by the user.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many ways for a user to express interest in products and content. Facebook™ provides “like” and “dislike” functions that a user can invoke with respect to online content and products. Many merchants allow users to review products. In many ways this input from a user is only of benefit to others—they will see the expressions of interests and choose whether or not to purchase products or otherwise consume media content.
Accordingly, what is needed is an approach to infer products or areas of interest that have a high probability of being of interest to a user based on declared interests in order to help a user find products and content likely to be of interest.